GHOUL (Remake)
by YeXoxo-K
Summary: [REMAKE] Sehun adalah seorang pemuda biasa yang memiliki sifat pemalu. Suatu hari, dia berkenalan dengan gadis berkacamata bernama Baekhyun disebuah kedai kopi. Sehun kemudian menemani Baekhyun pulang kerumahnya, namun ternyata Baekhyun aslinya adalah seorang Ghoul. Apa yang akan terjadi kepada Sehun Selanjutnya ? mati atau../GS/HUNHAN/ALL MEMBER EXO
**GOUL (REMAKE)**

 **Pengarang Cerita : Sui Isida**

 **Disclaimer : REMAKE dari cerita Tokyo Goul, dengan disertai penambahan atau pengurangan seperlunya**

 **Warning ! : Typo, GenderSwitch for uke, Kanibalisme dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Prolog…**

.

.

Ghoul adalah monster kanibal yang menggali kuburan untuk memakan mayat yang baru dikuburkan dan memakan daging manusia, menculik anak-anak untuk dimakan, menyerang orang yang tidak waspada, dan sering diklasifikasikan sebagai mayat hidup. Makhluk ini biasanya berhabitat di kuburan dan pemakaman. Sastra tertua menyebutkan bahwa ghoul seperti Seribu Satu Malam. Istilah ini pertama kali dibuktikan dalam bahasa inggris pada 1786, dalam novel Vathek William Beckford Orientalist, yang menjelaskan ghūl dari cerita rakyat Arab. Dalam perpanjangan, kata Ghoul juga digunakan derogatorily untuk merujuk kepada orang yang berkenan mengerikan, atau orang yang profesinya terhubung langsung dengan kematian, seperti seorang penggali kubur. Seiring berjalannya waktu Makhluk ini berevolusi, bentuk mereka tidak mirip lagi seperti monster pada umumnya melainkan sudah seperti manusia saat ini, tapi bukan berarti fisik monster mereka telah menghilang. ya fisik ini akan muncul saat mereka memangsa buruannya saja. Jika tidak, wujud mereka akan sama seperti manusia pada umumnya. Ciri - ciri perubahan pada ghoul yaitu mata mereka akan menghitam seluruhnya dengan hanzel berwarnah merah terang, gigi mereka akan berubah menjadi taring seluruhnya dan dari balik punggung mereka muncul ekor dengan berbagai bentuk. Biasanya ekor tersebut di gunakan untuk menangkap mangsa tapi ghoul sangat suka menggunakannya untuk mengobrak - abrik isi perut atau organ dalam mangsanya menurut mereka itu menyenangkan. Makhluk tersebut sekarang berada di kota Seoul, Meneror penduduknya dengan rasa takut karna menjadikan manusia makanannya, tidak ada yang mengetahui dari mana mereka datang itu semua masih menjadi sebuah misteri sampai saat ini. Ghoul sangat suka berbaur dengan manusia, jadi bisa saja Keluarga mu adalah ghoul, temanmu adalah ghoul atau bisa saja orang yang kamu

.

 _ **Cinta**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **adalah Ghoul~~**_

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Malam di Kota Seoul...

"Markas CCG kepada 203"

" ada penyusup yang dilaporkan di Aqua Building no.20, "

Blarr! mayat bersimbah darah tertempel di depan kaca aquarium raksasa.

"penyusup tersebut adala ghoul- di ulangi, ghoul"

"Segera ke TKP secepatnya."

Di gedung itu, di TKP lokasi pembunuhan, seorang perempuan berambut panjang terus saja mencabik-cabik korbannya. Mayat yang telah tergeletak di lantai ia gigit dan makan terus hingga ke tetes darahnya yang terakhir. "Aaah..." Desahnya nikmat.

"Lagi! Lagi!" teriaknya mengerikan.

Satu per satu bagian tubuh korbannya ia cabut, lalu darahnya ia teteskan ke wajah. "Lezat sekali..."

" Rupanya mereka tidak bercanda kalau mereka menyebutmu si pelahap rakus." ucap seorang lelaki bertopeng yang tiba-tiba saja datang dari balik kegelapan.

"Aku benci sekali digangu saat aku sedang makan ." ucap perempuan keji, yang mencabik - cabik tubuh manusia yang tak bernyawa tadi.

"Kau tidak mengenal ku, ya ?" tanya pria bertopeng kepada wanita yang belumuran darah didepanya.

" Tentu saja. Kau si wajah si wajah muram yang senang mengganggu orang lain. " wanita itu berdiri, lalu memunggungin pria bertopeng tersebut.

Lelaki itu kemudian tertawa, "Aku diberi perintah dari atasan ." ucapnya. "Aku diperintahkan untuk membawamu hidup-hidup. Tapi sebelum itu aku laksanakan, aku boleh memotong satu atau dua jari, satu atau dua lengan, satu atau dua kakimu ..." Pria bertopeng mengeluarkan benda yang mirip seperti tag dari saku jasnya sepertinya itu senjatanya

" Kau tidak keberatan, 'kan ? " tanya pria bertopeng dengan suara yang menyeramkan.

" Sebuah mainan kecil untuk tubuh sebesar itu. Aku yakin kau pasti suka main rumah - rumahan... " tebaknya wanita itu asal dengan nada mengejek.

"Manisnya~" lanjut wanita itu dengan nada sing a song, wajah wanita itu tidak memancarkan ketakutan sama sekali justru kebalikannya, menantang.

SRETTT!

"Izinkan aku...mengambil semua darimu!" lelaki itu bergerak dengan sangat cepat, saat ini ia telah berada di sebelah perempuan itu dan Blarr! dua bagian tubuh mirip ekor yang penuh duri keluar dari punggung lelaki itu dan langsung menusuk perempuan itu.

Sayang sekali serangan tadi tak mampu mengenainya. Perempuan itu membalas dengan menusuk kaca aquarium hingga air dan ikan yang ada di dalamnya berhamburan keluar. Sementara perhatian lelaki itu teralihkan oleh air, perempuan itu sudah kabur dan bahkan membawa lari tang yang sebelumnya lelaki itu bawa.

"Kembalikan... itu milikku..." ucap kesal lelaki itu. "Kembalikan!" teriaknya murka.

Tapi perempuan itu sudah tak ada lagi di sana. Dalam keadaan telanjang, Perempuan itu sudah berdiri di puncak gedung. "Sia - sia saja bermain denganmu.." ucap wanita itu lalu melempar tang milik lelaki tadi. Lalu dalam sekejap, ia menghilang.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, berita segera menyebar. "Pagi ini , beberapa tubuh laki-laki yang tidak dikenali ditemukan Aqua Building, sebuah fasilitas komersial di jalan Seoul no.20. Yang dipercaya dari air liur yang ditemukan, berhubung dengan ghoul yang terdapat di tubuh tersebut."

"dan kejahatan ini sedang di tangani badan penangulangan ghoul."

"Hahahaha!" pemuda berambut pink kehitaman tertawa. Bukan menertawai berita yang disiarkan di TV yang ada di pojokan cafe itu, melainkan menertawai ide teman yang duduk di depannya. Yah, berita yang ada di TV itu sudah jadi sesuatu yang biasa, jadi tak banyak yang peduli.

"Tidak perlu sampai tertawa seperti itu kan, memangnya apa yang lucu ?" tanya pemuda bersurai kehitaman yang sekarang ingin meminum kopinya.

"Hahaha... aku cuma mau bilang, kau tidak bisa berkencan di tokoh buku,'kan ? " ucap pemuda berambut pink kehitaman sambil terus tertawa, si pemuda bersurai hitam yang tadi mau meminum kopinya langsung berhenti saat mendengar perkataan temannya.

"Memang kenapa ? Mungkin dia tipe yang menggairahkan!" tebaknya si pemuda bersurai kehitaman asal.  
"Aku akan mencatatnya, itu tidak akan terjadi, kasus ditutup" ucap si rambut pink kehitaman dengan yakin . lagi - lagi si pemuda bersurai kehitaman tidak bisa meminum kopinya.

"Hah ? Kalau begitu, aku akan mengajaknya ke Big Girl saja, dan kami akan membeli Burger." ucap pria bersurai kehitaman itu mantap.

"Hahaha.." ia kembali tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk meja.

"Tadi itu aku serius!" pria bersurai kehitaman kesal, karna temannya menganggap perkataannya lelucon.

"Tidak, itu hebat sekali! Hebat, sama sepertimu!" ledek pemuda bersurai pink kehitaman sambil menunjuk.

" Tapi di dalam kecan nanti, itu semua akan gagal " sambungnya dengan menompang kepalanya dengan sebelah lengan kanannya sebagai tumpuan dan telapak tangannya sebagai tempat meletakkan dagunya, lalu melihat ke arah temannya.

"Apa yang kulakukan itu salah ? Kai, memangnya kalau kau apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya pemuda bersurai kehitaman dengan kesal bahkan dia mempalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan teman yang berada di hadapannya .

"Dengarkan aku. Kau harus memilih tempat yang membuat sang gadis senang untuk berkencan " ucap pemuda berambut pink kehitaman itu, Kai.

"Contohnya ?"

"Hah? C-Contohnya..." Kai tampak berpikir, tempat mana yang cocok buat kencang yang tentunya bisa membuat gadis senang seperti yang dimaksudkannya tadi.

"Kai, kau saja juga tidak tahu kan..." Tebak si pria bersurai kehitaman kesal.

"Kalau tahu, aku takkan ada disini menghabiskan waktu soreku untuk berkencan denganmu" ucap si pria bersurai pink kehitaman ambigu

" Benar juga sih " dan di jawab dengan bodoh oleh pria bersurai kehitaman.

Sementara itu berita di TV terus menyiarkan soal kasus kejahatan ghoul. "dan berdasarkan cabang CCG di jalan no.20, mereka sedang memeriksa kemungkinan dari cerita tersebut " kedua pemuda itu mendengarkan berita yang berada di TV, lalu Kai mengalihkan tatapannya ke luar kafe.

"Mereka dekat sekali ya ?" pria bersurai kehitaman menatap Kai lalu dia meminum kopinya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Jadi ? jadi, jadi, jadi ?" Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah temannya dan bertanya, "Siapa dia ?" Kai berbisik, "Siapa gadis manis yang kau ceritakan itu?" pemuda bersurai kehitaman tampak kaget lalu perlahan kedua pipinya merona , Lalu Kai melihat pelayan cantik di sebelah meja yang sedang melayani pengunjung yang lain, "Oh, dia, 'kan ?

"Bukan dia!" elak pemuda bersurai kehitaman itu cepat.

"Dia manis juga sih..." sambungnya sambil melihat pelayan itu yang sedang tertawa kepada pelanggan, tidak tau apa yang di tertawakan.

"Permisi!" mendengar panggilan itu sang pelayan wanita yang dibicarakan langsung menoleh, dan menuju ke meja kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Satu Cappuccino!" Kai berteriak ke pelayan tadi, "dan kau , Sehun ?" tanya Kai kepada pemuda bersurai kehitaman, Sehun

"Minum ku masih belum habis ." ucap Sehun memberitahu .

"Apa ada lagi..." saat pelayan mencatat pesanan, Kai bertanya "Oh iya, Namamu siapa?" tanya Kai tersenyum manis kepada pelayan itu.

"Kai !" bentak Sehun, dia malu melihat kelakuan temannya sembrono itu (?).

Pelayan itu sempat terdiam, lalu dengan malu-malu ia menjawab, "Namaku... Xi Luhan..."

"Ooh Luhan-ah! , apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang ?" tanya Kai sambil mendekatkan wajahnya tiba - tiba ke pelayan wanita tersebut, membuat wanita itu terkejut lalu di kedua pipinya muncul rona kemerahan.

"Hentikan, bodoh!"umpat Sehun , dia menggebrak meja yang ada di hadapannya sangking kesalnya melihat kelakuan temannya yang tak tau malu itu.

Kali ini pelayan itu tak menjawab, ia langsung pergi sambil menundukkan wajahnya malu .

"Hmm, cantiknya.." ucap Kai tersenyum manis ke arah pelayan wanita itu pergi.

"Kalau kita diusir dari sini, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan !?" tanya Sehun kesal kepada Kai.

"Kedai ini tempat aku dan dia-" ucapan Sehun terputus saat ia mendengar lonceng masuk kafe berbunyi nyaring, pertanda ada seseorang yang masuk.

.

.

Ting~~

.

.

.

Seorang perempuan berambut panjang dengan warna ungu yang menyala terang serta kacamata yang bertengger indah di hidung bangirnya masuk ke dalam cafe itu. Perempuan yang sangat canti. Sehun melihatnya dengan tatapan terpesona, sangking terpesonanya mulutnya sedikit terbuka, lalu Sehun berkata pelan kepada Kai.

"Dia... Dialah orangnya.."

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC ?

Halo ^^ bertemu lagi dengan saya Ki, kali ini Ki bawain Remake dari cerita anime Tokyo Goul, pasti tau kan serial anime ini ? yang suka anime pasti tau lah, nah Kim au remake cerita ini ni, soalnya Ki suka banget sama cerita ini, entah kenapa sifatnya si Kaneki disini mirip banget sama Sehun kalau menurut Ki ya hehe,,,

Padahal ff Ki yang satunya lagi belum kelar tapi uda bikin ff Remake aja -_-

Gak papa la ya hehe

gimana ada yang berminat dengan ff ini ? kalau ada bakal aku lanjut tapi klau gak ada Ki bakal hapus aja ini cerita

di tunggu Reviewnya ya/lambai bareng Kaihun

 **YeXoxo-K (06,04,2016)**


End file.
